


complicated / phan

by fandompml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, dan x phil, danielhowell - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phannie, phillester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompml/pseuds/fandompml
Summary: dan moves to a new town, a new school, and he's not looking forward to it. he had to leave his entire world behind. and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it, to say the least, but then a certain boy with blue eyes makes everything a little less worse. aka an incredibly cliche fanfiction... enjoy?
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 2





	complicated / phan

Beep. Beep. There goes the alarm clock. I’m tempted to just hit snooze but I know it won’t be to my advantage so I just accept it and get out of bed, and walk towards the mirror and see the mess that is my natural hair. Not straightened, just curly and messy. 

Before I grab my straighteners I know it’s best if i shower first because the water will just turn my hair back into the mess that it usually is and I don’t want to deal with that two times in a morning.

You would expect someone to be happy about the first day at a new school, in a new town, right? Well, that’s not the case with me. At all.

It’s literally leaving my entire past life behind, as if it never happened. My only friends live there, how am I going to make new ones? 

That literally was all that flashed through my mind in the shower, so I decided to cut it short and get ready for the day that I was dreading so badly. 

For my outfit, I just put on some black skinny jeans and a stripey black and white jumper that was way too big for me. As much as most people would wear one of their favourite outfits to try and make a good first impression, I couldn’t care less about what people thought of me. My only goal was to try and blend in and be ignored. But, when you’re naturally taller than everyone else, that’s an issue.

I lived probably five minutes away from school, so I decided to just walk. I grabbed my bag, that was, not surprisingly, almost completely empty except from a simple pencil case and my sketchbook. Drawing calms me down in any kind of situation, so I’ve learnt that carrying it with me everywhere I go is the best option.

“Mum! I’m leaving for school now!” I shout from the living room, knowing my mum was upstairs, working.

“Ok Dan! Have a good first day!” she shouted back, her voice sounding much more enthusiastic than mine will ever be.

“Will do.” 

I won’t.

***

Once I left my house I started to realise how nervous I actually was. My hands were shaking and sweating and I felt a feeling of anxiety wash over me. There was nothing I could do about it now.

The large gates of the school started to stare over me as I entered, while people were chatting in their little friendship groups. Everyone had groups that were somewhat similar to them. And I didn’t fit into any of them. Not one of their categories. 

The school was so much bigger than I expected, and all I knew was that I had to get to room 29 by 9:00, so I had some time. The only issue was, I would need to ask someone how to get there, which is the one thing I really didn’t want to do. But apparently I didn’t need to ask someone, as before I know it, a boy with curly brown hair that almost resembled my natural hair, but his more curly, and bright green eyes is running towards me with a large grin on his face. Great, someone noticed me.

“Hey! Are you new here?” He said, looking really energetic as his friends were still trying to catch up behind him. 

“Oh, u-uh, yeah.” I stutter in reply, not really wanting to continue this interaction, but the boy seemed nice enough so my anxiety calmed a little but i could still feel it raging inside of me. It always was.

His friends had caught up with him now, and I got a chance to really look at them.

One also had brown hair, however it was not curly like the boys was, it was on the line between straight and wavy. His eyes were brown, darker than mine and he had a big smile plastered on his face. The other was a girl, with long blonde hair and a messy fringe, her hair tied up loosely at the back. Her hair was bleach blonde and obviously not natural, and she looked the opposite of the two boys, annoyed, angry. Finally, a boy at the back of the group who looked like he also didn’t want to be there stood behind the girl. However, rather than looking angry, he looked just annoyed, but it didn’t take much to guess he looked like that most of the time as his expression didn’t change once. He had dark black hair that rested on his forehead in a fringe styled just like mine. His eyes were a piercing blue colour that stared right through me.

So, the friendly person who talks to me has to have friends that mostly look like they already hate my guts. That’s just lovely. 

For a second, me and the blue eyed boy made eye contact. I could have sworn a small smile formed on his lips for half a second before I looked away, and his face was back at his usual scowl.

I really wanted to get to know that boy.

But I was snapped out of my thoughts by the boy who originally came up to me replied.

“I’m PJ! I can show you to your form room, your teacher can give you your timetable then, I can show you to your classes if you want! I wonder if we’re in the sa-” The boy, now known as PJ begins to ramble on, as I’m simply taken back on how friendly he was, but he got interrupted halfway through by the other boy who actually looked happy to be there, compared to the others.

“PJ, you’re rambling again.” The boy said, still smiling.

“Oh right, sorry. Where’s your form room?” PJ asks, giving me a soft smile.

I was about to answer before the blonde girl started to talk and I knew nothing good was going to come from her mouth.

“Oh come on, I’m not talking to this anxious idiot. He’s wasting my time. Come on, let’s go.”

Wow. It’s great to see people at this school are friendly. I was about to speak up when the blue eyed boy spoke up.

“Ashley, what the hell?” he snapped at the girl.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with you? PJ added in, and made me feel reassured about how kind the people at this school.

“PJ, shut up. And Phil, why are you sticking up for the weirdo?” she snarled back. As much as I hated her, she had a good point. Why was that boy, named Phil apparently, sticking up for me? He didn’t know me at all. Infact, when most people get to know me, they start hating me. So why was he, out of all people, helping me?

“Ashley, leave. Now.” Phil said, his voice being slightly intimidating, and scaring me a bit. It’s obviously not his usual tone as PJ and the other boy looked at eachother and muttered something, and the girl, called Ashley, just stormed off.

“I’m so sorry about her, she’s a brat.” PJ said simply.

“Literally! I don’t know why we have to hang out with her.” The other boy, who’s name was unknown, said, shooting a glare toward Phil.

“Shut up Chris, I don’t ask for her to hang out with us, she literally follows me everywhere.” Phil snapped, but a small smirk was forming on his lips again.

“Where’s your form room then?” PJ asks, giving me a sympathetic smile as if to say sorry for them. I was slightly overwhelmed by what just happened, and mostly just confused. I couldn’t really wrap my head around it all, I mean, three boys I had just met stood up for me while a girl yells at me for being nervous? Why did they stand up for me?

“U-uh, room 29.” I stuttered out, silently cursing myself for stuttering.

“Seriously? That’s our form. Do you want to hang out with us, we can walk you to form.”

“Sure.” I simply reply as PJ starts to walk, supposedly towards room 29.

The boy, Phil, starts to speed up to walk next to me. Our eyes lock again, and I start to notice how blue his eyes actually were. Unlike last time we made eye contact, he didn’t look through me, but he looked at me, and smiled.

We looked at each other for a while until Chris interrupted by muttering something that I swear was something along the lines of:

“Stop giving him the heart eyes, Lester.” or something like that. Heart eyes? What?

I swear I could see Phil smirk again before hitting Chris in the stomach.

“Ow! Dude I was only saying the truth.” Chris protested with a wink. I was so confused.

“What? That he’s giving the new kid heart eyes?” PJ said resulting in a nudge by Phil again.

“Oh, yeah, uh, what’s your name?” PJ adds, and i realise they don’t even know my name.

“D-dan.” I say, cursing myself for stuttering again.

“Cool. Look, we’re here.” PJ says, pointing forwards towards the door, with a label saying “ROOM 29” and a glass door.

The door looked plain, not decorated or anything, and from what I could see, the classroom was more decorated- work presented on the walls, and “Tips” for different subjects, and loads of individual desks, and one teachers one where a teacher was sitting, typing on her laptop.

“We usually just wait out here until the bell goes.” Chris adds, pointing to the few benches by the classroom.

We sat down, I was in the middle of PJ and Phil, and Chris sat next to PJ. They kept asking me basic questions to get to know me, before starting a basically normal conversation.

Maybe school here wouldn’t be that hard.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is so cliche i- i'm sorry haha, i found this in a google doc so i decided to publish it. this is only chapter one by the way! :)


End file.
